Jang Na Ra
Perfil thumb|250px|Jang Na Ra *'Nombre:' 장나라 / Jang Na Ra *'Apodos:' Jang Nan Han Ya y Tweett *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Madre, padre/actor Joo Ho Sung, hermano/actor Jang Sung Won, prima/actriz Jung Jae Yun y abuela *'Agencia:' Rawon Culture Biografía Comienzos y educación Jang Na Ra pasó gran parte de su infancia en su lugar de nacimiento, Yeokchon-dong Distrito Eunpyeong en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Ella apareció con su padre, Ju Heo Seong quien también es actor, en la obra de teatro "Los Miserables", durante sus días de escuela primaria, provocando de este modo su interés de convertirse en actriz. Jang también pasó a convertirse en una modelo de publicidad para algunos anuncios de televisión mientras asistia a la escuela secundaria antes de entrar en el Departamento de Teatro en la Universidad Chung-Ang en marzo de 2000. Se graduó después de 10 años el 19 de febrero de 2010. El retraso se debe a su trabajo continuo desde su debut después de que ella entró en la universidad. También recibió un premio de la asociación de alumnos por sus contribuciones a la Universidad durante los ritos de graduación. 2001: Debut bajo SM Entertainmet y comienzos en la actuación Jang hizo su debut en el mundo del espectáculo como cantante en mayo de 2001. Empezó su carrera al convertirse en una aprendiz y firmando un contrato con SM Entertainment. Sin embargo, SM Entertainment no le presto mucho apoyo debido a la hipótesis de que tendría menor o ninguna popularidad en comparación con los otros artistas que competían en ese tiempo. A pesar de la opinión de la gestión de SM, lanzó su álbum debut "First Story''"'' siendo la canción principal "Burying My Face In Tears". Inicialmente, no fue bien recibida, ya que sólo alcanzó el número 12 en las listas. Jang también tiene una exitosa carrera en la actuación. Su primera aparición en la actuación es la popular comedia de MBC "Nonstop 2". Esta serie es conocida por haber producido grandes estrellas en Corea y Jang recibió su gran oportunidad en los sitcom con su imagen linda. Apareció con otras jóvenes estrellas como Park Kyung Rim, Jo In Sung, y Yang Dong Geun. Después de protagonizar la comedia "Nonstop 2", se volvió mucho mas conocida y lanzo las otras pistas del álbum, como su canción de estilo balada pop, "Confession" y "April Story''", que logro llegar a la cabeza de varias listas. El álbum vendió 300.000 copias en el proceso. Esto le dio la oportunidad de ser MC en el programa de música en MBC, "Music Camp". También fue MC del programa de entrevistas "KBS Love Story". A finales de 2001, recibió varios premios a "New Female Artist" en los "Music Awards" y el premio a nueva MC en los "MBC Best MC Award". '''2002-2003: Creciente carrera actoral y Llegada al N°1 ' Jang obtuvo su primer papel protagonico en el drama de SBS "Successful Story of a Bright Girl" junto a Jang Hyuk. El drama fue bien recibido y registro un alto índice de audiencia. En octubre de 2002, lanzó su segundo álbum "Sweet Dream''. La canción "Sweet Dream'' se hizo inmensamente popular y alcanzó el número 1 en las listas de música coreanos al instante. El álbum también se convirtió en uno de los álbumes más vendidos de ese año en Corea del Sur. El éxito del drama y su canción "Sweet Dream'' la lanzó al estrellato en Corea del Sur ese año. Ella se convirtió en una de las artistas coreanas más activas y más codiciadas con sus numerosas anotaciones en los ratings, anuncios impresos y múltiples ofertas de programas de televisión y películas. De inmediato tuvo otro drama ese mismo año llamado My Love Patzzi teniendo a Sweet Dream en la banda sonora. Como resultado de la popularidad del álbum, ganó varios premios, incluyendo dos premios Daesang de MBC y KBS Music Festival Music Awards.'' En abril tuvo su primer papel principal en una película con "Oh! Happy Day" y en diciembre de 2003, lanzó su tercer disco titulado "The 3rd Story". El álbum fue muy popular y produjo canciones hit que llegaron al número 1, pero no superó ni igualó el éxito de su segundo álbum. También recibió el "Korean Singer of the Year" en los Premios MTV-CCTV de China en 2003. 2004-2006: Best Álbum y entrada a China Jang dio a conocer un Best Álbum en el año 2004 que consta con las mejores canciones de sus 3 discos anteriores. En Junio regresó a la pantalla chica y protagonizó el drama de fin de semana "Love Is All Around". Despues lanzo su cuarto disco titulado "My Story" en diciembre de 2004 que logro éxitos como "I Love School" y "Winter Diary". Con su creciente popularidad en China, en 2005 también empezo a desarrollar una carrera musical en el extranjero liberando álbumes en idioma chino. Su primer álbum chino fue un gran éxito y que contó con sus canciones coreanas traducidos al chino. Las versiones chinas de "Sweet Dream'', "It's Probably Love'' y "I'm A Woman Too'' se volvieron muy populares en la radio a través de Asia. También actuó en numerosos conciertos en toda China, a menudo cantando canciones tanto en coreanos y chinos.'' Su carrera actoral también estallo en China y el primer drama chino que protagonizo fue "My Bratty Princess". Al ser la actriz principal, recibió mucho afecto por parte de los televidentes de habla china y se hizo muy popular en China y otros países de habla china en Asia. El éxito de "My Bratty Princess" la catapultó como una estrella Hallyu o Ola Coreana en China. En Agosto regreso con un nuevo drama de KBS llamado "Wedding" junto a Ryu Shi Won y a finales de año lanzó su segundo álbum chino llamado "Kung Fu". 2007-2013: Nuevos álbumes y consolidación en China Volvió a K-pop en 2007 y lanzó su quinto álbum titulado "She". Al año siguiente, ella lanzó un álbum multilingüe llamado "Dream of Asia". Durante los Juegos Olímpicos de Beijing 2008, fue la única cantante de un país que no es chino-hablante en aparecer en la canción olímpica del 2008 "Beijing Welcomes You". En 2009, regresó a Corea del Sur para filmar una película llamada "Sky and Sea" y también cantó para su banda sonora. La película fracasó en la taquilla coreana principalmente debido a controversias en torno a la película incluso antes de su lanzamiento en los cines. Sin embargo, ella ganó el premio a la mejor actriz en los "Foreign Film Award at the 19th China Golden Rooster" y los "Hundred Flowers Awards". El film también se convirtió en la primera película asiática en ser invitada y ganar el Premio de Medios de Comunicación en los "8th Tirana International Film Festival in Albania". En mayo de 2011, Jang decidió poner fin a sus 6 años de hiato en los dramas coreanos tomando el papel principal como Lee Seo-young en la comedia romántica de KBS "Baby-faced Beauty" y también cantando para su banda sonora. Esta mini-serie marcó su reaparición en los dramas de televisión en Corea y coincidió con su 10º aniversario desde su debut. Ella despues gano el premio a la "Excelencia - Actriz" en los KBS Drama Awards. Ese mismo año participo para el OST del programa de televisión "Dong Yi". Además, presto su voz para personajes de películas de animación coreanos. En 2012, cuatro años después de la liberación de "Dream of Asia", Jang volvió y reveló el digital single "I Only Think Of You". En agosto también vuelve con un nuevo mini álbum chino llamado "Journey Of Love" y filma su primera película china "Flying with You" junto al cantante y actor taiwanés Jimmy Lin. También hizo un cameo en otra película china protagonizada por Jaycee Chan llamada "Whoever". Ese mismo año, apareció junto a su padre en un drama chino titulado "Race Track". En diciembre de 2012, Jang se reunió con su co-estrella en "Baby-faced Beauty" Choi Daniel por la serie "School 2013". Cuando todavía filmaban "School 2013", recibió su segundo premio consecutivo a la "Excelencia - Actriz" en los KBS Drama Awards. Después del termino de la filmación en "School 2013", regreso inmediatamente a China para filmar otro drama llamado "Red palaquin". En octubre de 2013 regresa con el single coreano "Love" el cual a sido el último hasta el momento. 2014-presente: Fated To Love You y Actualidad El año 2014 resultó ser un año muy ocupado para Jang con tres proyectos de TV para MBC. En julio de 2014, Jang desempeñó el papel principal como Kim Mi Young en "Fated to Love You", la adaptación coreana del drama taiwanés del 2008. Esta serie de televisión la volvió a juntar con Jang Hyuk despues de 12 años, ambos protagonizaron el drama "Successful Story of a Bright Girl". Poco después de que "Fated to Love You" terminara, Jang actuó en un drama especial de un episodio titulado "Old Goodbay" de MBC Drama Festival, junto a Jang Hyuk una vez mas. Entonces, ella tomó el papel principal para otra serie de MBC esta vez como Ha-kyun Shin en el drama de fantasía-comedia romántica "Mr. Back". Más tarde se ganó los premios "Mejor pareja con Jang Hyuk", "premio a la popularidad por Fated To Love You y Mr. Back" y el "Premio a la Excelencia - Actriz (Mini Serie)" en los MBC Drama Awards. En 2015, fue elegida como Jang Cha Ji-An, una detective de policía en el drama "Hello Monster" junto a Seo In Guk llegando a estar nominada a la categoria "Premio a la Excelencia - Actriz (Mini Serie)". En 2016 fue elegida para protagonizar el drama "One More Happy Ending" de MBC junto a Jung Kyung Ho y Kwon Yul, interpreta el papel de Han Mi Mo quien fue una vez parte del grupo k-pop "Angels" y que ahora esta divorciada. Dramas *Oh My Baby (tvN, 2020) *V.I.P (SBS, 2019) *The Last Empress (SBS, 2018-2019) *Go Back Couple (KBS2, 2017) *One More Happy Ending (MBC, 2016) *Hello Monster (KBS2, 2015) *One-Winged Eagle (CCTV, 2015) cameo *Old Goodbay (MBC, 2014) *Mr. Back (MBC, 2014) *Fated To Love You (MBC, 2014) *Red Sedan Chair (Huzhou TV, 2013) *School 2013 (KBS2, 2012) *A Race-Course (CCTV, 2012) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *Diao Man Qiao Yu Yi (SETV/Hubei TV/Henan TV/Jiangxi TV, 2011) *Iron Masked Singer (Jilin TV, 2010) *Size 55 (TBA, 2009) *Good Morning Shanghai (CCTV, 2007) *Wedding (KBS2, 2005) *My Bratty Princess (CCTV, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Silver Love (2004) *Love is All Around (MBC, 2004) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) cameo *Hello! Balbari (KBS2, 2003) cameo *My Love Patzzi (MBC, 2002) *Successful Story of a Bright Girl (SBS, 2002) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) Temas para Dramas * Someday tema para Your House Helper (2018) * Always For You (junto a Yoo Da In, Yoo In Na, Seo In Young y Sandara Park) tema para One More Happy Ending (2016) *''All Day'' tema para Mr. Back (2014) *''Snowman in may'' tema para Baby-faced Beauty (2011) *''Orange tree'' tema para Baby-faced Beauty (2011) *''Wind From the end of the Sky'' tema para para Dong Yi (2010) *''Fan Zhe Ba (junto a Alec Su)'' tema para My Bratty Princess (2005) *''Tian Bian'' tema para My Bratty Princess (2005) *''Sweet Dream'' tema para My Love Patzzi (2002) Películas *Polaroid (2015) *Whoever (2012) *Flying With You (2012) *Sky and Sea (2009) *55Size (2009) *Girl's Revolution (2007) *Oh! Happy Day (2003) Temas para Películas *''After That Day (junto a Ji Eui)'' tema para Oh! Happy Day(2003) *''Oh! Happy day'' tema para Oh! Happy Day (2003) Programas de TV * (KBS) Happy Together (18.06.2015) * (SBS) Healing Camp (13.10.2014) * (MBC) Section TV, Star ting (17.08.2014) * (SBS) Strong Heart (18.04.2012) * (SBS) Strong Heart (10.04.2012) * (SBS) Chocolate (12.05.2010) * (KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (03.07.2009) * (MBC) May I Sleep Over? (16.05.2009) * (MBC) Hotel Moowol (18.04.2007) * (KBS) Happiness Channel (28.02.2001) Programas de Radio *'Como MC:' ** (KBS) CoolFM (03.01.2014) * (SBS) Power Time (17.04.2012) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' Digital Single 'China' 'Singles' 'Mini Álbum' 'Best Álbum' Conciertos/Tour * Jang Na Ra Live Concert in Beijing 15th anniversary of Korea China Amity Treaty (08.06.2007) * Jang Na Ra First Live Concert in Seoul (27.12.2003) Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Yale Girls' High School (graduada) **Universidad Chungang (Teatro y Arte) (graduada) *'Aficiones:' Punto de cruz, leer ver películas y Pilates *'Especialidad:' Ocarina, la danza y la flauta *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Chino, Inglés, Japonés *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Debut:''' 2001 *Actuó como Modelo para algunos CFs en su Instituto. *Anteriormente, pertenecía a la empresa SM Entertainment, pero más tarde cambio de agencia, Pure Entertainment. *Apareció en una obra, 'Les Miserables', con su padre en sus días de escuela primaria. *Ingresó a la Escuela Superior (Departamento de Teatro, Facultad de Artes, Universidad Chungang) en Marzo 2000. *Trabajó para Food for the Hungry International (FHI), quienes se encargaban de hacer caridad con el envío de lácteos en polvo para chicos norcoreanos que sufren de hambre. *Demostró compartir una gran amistad con el actor Jang Hyuk, al sorprenderlo con un camión de café al set de su drama Shine or Go Crazy. *Sufrió un accidente automovilístico el 11 de agosto de 2015, mientras se dirigía al set de filmación de Hello Monster, afortunadamente no sufrió ninguna lesión, el personal que la acompañaba fue llevado a un hospital, pero ninguno tenía herida de gravedad. *Es conocida por su aspecto joven a pesar de tener más de 35 años. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Fan cafe (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Blog (sina) Galería Jang Na Ra2.jpg Jang Na Ra3.jpg Jang Na Ra4.jpg Jang Na Ra5.jpg Jang Na Ra6.jpg Jang Na Ra7.jpg Jang Na Ra8.jpg Jang Na Ra9.jpg Videografía 장나라 Jang nara - 눈물에 얼굴을 묻는다 M V|Burying My Face in Tears Jang Nara Sweet Dream MV|Sweet Dream 장나라 Jang nara - 그게 정말이니 M V|Is It True Jang Nara - Winter Diary MV|Winter Diary Jang nara - It must be love (MV)|It Must be Love 장나라(Jang NaRa) 안행복해(Not Happy) MV|Not Happy 장나라(Jang NaRa) 사랑 부르기(calling love) MV|Calling Love 장나라 (Jang Na Ra) - 신기루 (Mirage) M V|Mirage Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KPop Categoría:KDebut2001 Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CSolista